RANDOMNESS
by PezberryLuvr
Summary: just little drabbles. I've set it as pezberry because most of it may be pezberry.
1. IMPORTANT MUST READ

OK. so this is just going to be a collection of drabbles. just random thoughts that pop into my head. and let me tell you, I get the weirdest thoughts, in the weirdest places. mostly the bathtub. don't hate. I'm 16 with severely dry skin. I have to soak my skin. TMI? yes...no...maybe? well sorry/not sorry.

alright back to the topic. this collection is gonna feature a number of pairings. from old to new, canon to non canon. it will mostly be AU. there will be g!p, femslash, het, slash, genderswap, mangina, m-preg, and anything else that I'm too lazy to think of right now. warnings will be at the beginning of each drabble. so don't say I didn't warn you.

these will just be ideas that pop into my head as aforementioned. if you want to use these as a prompt to start a story, feel free to do so. but just give me credit and tell me, I want to read what you wrote, I WILL review my thoughts. I rarely leave bad/mean reviews, if ever. you can change details if you like.

BTW I also take showers.

Alright buh bye now! :D

~Mani


	2. Welcome Home

_**Warning: there will be smut. This will contain the following kinks: dirty talk, massive g!p, choking, spanking, squirting. **_

_**You have been warned.**_

* * *

Rachel waited anxiously for her wife to walk through the door. Santana had been gone for a year. She knew that this would happen. Being a Marine's wife was hard. It didn't help that she was on Active duty instead of Reserved. She was always away. But she was proud of her wife, fighting for her country, but she was also terrified that Santana wouldn't return home.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a car door. She ran outside just in time to see the cab drive off after her wife had paid the guy.

She ran towards her wife as she dropped her duffle just in time to catch her. She wasn't shocked at all when Rachel attacked her face with kisses before placing a big ole juicy kiss on her lips.

"I missed you so much Santana." Rachel said between kisses.

"I missed you too, but do you really wanna give the whole neighborhood a show?"

"You're right come on inside I've got a present for you." She said before darting off into the house with her wife trailing behind with her duffle and luggage.

When Santana entered the house she called home, her wife was nowhere to be seen. "Tiny! Where is my lovely wife?"

"Come upstairs baby." Rachel said from their bedroom.

Santana could feel herself harden in her pants at the huskiness in her wife's voice. As she took off her boots and made her way upstairs she could hear Rachel shuffling around.

* * *

When she entered her bedroom she saw Rachel standing with her back to her. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "I missed you so much Rachel." She said softly in her ear.

"I missed you too. I just wish you didn't have to be away for so long."

"Me too baby."

"I have a present for you." Rachel said as she turned out of her wife's arms.

Santana didn't even realize that her wife was clad in only her red silk robe.

"Welcome home baby." Rachel said as she dropped her robe so that it pooled around her feet.

Santana's mouth went dry at the sight of the stark naked woman in front of her. She was sure she was sporting a very noticeable tent in her pants.

She picked up her wife and kissed her passionately. She walked them over to the bed and laid her wife down and proceeded to remove her shirt, leaving her in a skin tight wife beater and her pants. Rachel was making quick work of her belt and soon she felt her waistline loosen and her pants pool on the floor at her feet.

Rachel was running her hands all over Santana's body once she got the wife beater off, feeling the hard muscles twitch under her touch. "God baby I love what the training has done to you. Its so fucking hot."

"All for you baby." Santana said stepping out of her boxers.

Rachek looked at her wife's completely naked form. "God I've missed you. Now come over here and show me what I've been missing."

Santana smiled and kissed her wife passionately. She began trailing kisses down her wife's body and smirked to herself when Rachel was squirming and moaning before she even got it in. "I still got it."

"Baby stop teasing. I need you." Rachel moaned.

Santana settled in between her wife's thighs, her fully erect 10 inch long, 3 inch thick cock gliding through her dripping arousal.

She positioned herself at Rachel's entrance. "Ready for me baby?"

"Yes! Yes baby, please. I need you." She said rocking her hips.

Santana slid into her wife very easily considering how wet she was. Rachel was oh so very tight around her thick meat.

Rachel gasped and moaned. "Oh baby you're so big. I love the feeling of your thick cock stretching my tight cunt."

Santana could've cum at that very sentence. She loved when Rachel talked dirty. She pushed six of her ten inches in before she pulled out and thrust back in.

"More. Stretch me baby." Rachel moaned.

She thrusted eight inches deep and increasing speed.

"More baby. I want it all. I want you to fuck me Santana."

Santana slammed all ten inches into Rachel making her scream in pleasure. She thrusted her hips at a fast but steady pace. "Like that, hmm? You like it when Im rough don't you?"

"God yes. Baby faster, oh god harder." Rachel moaned closing her eyes.

Santana was working her hips, slamming into Rachel as hard as she could.

Santana remembered something that never failed to drive Rachel wild. Her girl liked to be choked during rough sex. She brought her hand to Rachel's neck and applied pressure.

Rachel's eyes flew open and she looked at her wife who had a smirk while thrusting into her. "You like that baby? You like it when I pound this tight cunt? ANSWER ME RACHEL!"

"YES!" Rachel all but screamed."oh god baby I'm so...SANNNTTTAAANNNAA!" Rachel screamed loudly as she came, hard.

Santana pulled out of her quivering sex and flipped her onto her stomach. She pulled her up on her knees and thrusted into her sopping wet cunt without a second thought and began thrusting relentlessly.

"Oh god San..taanna I'm gonna cum again." Rachel said as Santana pulled her into her chest, choking her as she does so.

"Hold it." Is all she says before letting her go.

"I-I c-can't..." Is all she says before she cums again, harder than the last.

Rachel shrieked when a hard smack reverberated through the room. Soon Santana was in her ear. "I thought I told you to hold it."

"I'm s-sorry." Rachel cried as Santana continued to thrust into her relentlessly.

"Mmhmm." SMACK.

Rachel shrieked, but Santana noticed the rush of wetness that followed the smack. So she continued until she got to ten.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Rachel's ass was a bright red and her juices running down the insides of her thighs by the time Santana was finished spanking her.

"O-oh sh-shit! Rachel baby. I-i'm cumming!" Santana shot her load deep into Rachel's womb. Spurt after a spurt of her thick hot seed buried inside of her wife, seemingly never ending.

Upon feeling Santana's cum shot within her triggered her impending orgasm and she shook as she came, harder than ever before.

Things got quiet and Rachel's whole body tensed before she let out a cry and a hot silky fluid erupted from her clit soaking the sheets beneath them.

Santana watched on in amazement. "Holy shit, that's hot as fuck." She pulled out and caught her wife before she fell into the mess beneath her. Santana smirked to herself, Rachel had passed out from her very thorough fucking.

She pulled Rachel into her chest and laid back on the opposite side of the mess, she pulled the covers over them and whispered into Rachel's ear. "I love you Rachel"

"Love you too." Rachel said half asleep. "Welcome home."

* * *

OK this will be continued. Next chapter. It may be up in an hour. It may be up in a few hours. It may be up in a day. That is if I don't forget. Its your job to remind me.

~Mani


	3. Baby

Warning: this contains g!p

* * *

**Nine weeks ago**

"Oh yes baby, you feel so good!" Rachel moaned and she looked into the eyes of her secret girlfriend.

"So fucking tight!" Quinn ground out as she delivered a particularly hard thrust.

Rachel moaned so loud that if her room wasn't soundproofed she was sure they'd get caught.

"Faster baby!" Rachel moaned.

Quinn gained speed as she started hitting Rachel's g-spot with every thrust.

"I'm so close baby!" Rachel said as Quinn started flicking her clit in time with her thrusts.

Three flicks later with perfect pitch, Rachel screamed her lovers name to the heavens.

Upon feeling Rachel's walls flutter and squeeze her cock she emptied herself into the barrier that was the condom.

"Damn baby, you get better everytime we go at it." Rachel panted.

"You know me baby, gotta please my girl." Quinn said then kissed Rachel softly.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Quinn was standing in the girls washroom waiting for Rachel. She said there's something important she wants to tell her.

Rachel walked into the washroom with her show smile on. Quinn saw right through this. Rachel's eyes told the emotions she was feeling, and what she was feeling is fear and sadness.

"What's wrong?" Quinn said seriously.

"Nothing, why would something be wrong." Rachel said her smile faltering a bit.

Quinn checked every stall and locked the door. "What's wrong Rachel? Please don't lie to me again."

"I didn't lie Quinn, nothing's wrong, but the timing." She said the last part quietly.

"Rae...tell me." She said softly.

Rachel tried to smile, she really did. "I'm pregnant."

Quinn paled immediately. "Rae...are you sure?"

"I went to the doctors yesterday, I'm 7 weeks along."

"But...but I wore a condom everytime, and you were on the pill. How did this happen?"

"Birth control is never 100%, neither are condoms." Rachel said without meeting Quinn's eyes.

"Rae what's up?"

"I forgot to take it." Rachel said quietly. "It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, we should have been more careful. I'm not mad. I want to have this baby with you, Rachel. We can do this. You're the strongest person I've ever met. We will get through this, together. This is my baby too, and I'm not leaving your side."

Rachel was in tears by the end of Quinn's mini speech. "I love you so much Quinn."

"I love you too Rae." Quinn kissed her softly. This wasn't a kiss of passion, lust, or want. This was a kiss of promises. Promising that they would get through this noatter what.

Quinn looked at Rachel and let out a breath she didn't even know we was holding. "We're having a baby."


	4. Moving On

**_Warning: this contains het. Not your pot o' gold there is a next button and a back button. Choose wisely. ;)_**

* * *

Rachel was listening to Santana go on and on about this guy that audition for the band. Starchild, she thinks that's what she heard her say his name was. What an awesome name. As she tuned back in to what her best friend was saying, she thought and she has the audacity to say that I ramble.

Rachel was about to say something to the latina when Kurt spoke up. "I'm taking an intermission." She smiled at they gay man.

Just as Santana was about to start again, Rachel informed her that a new customer had arrived and has sat in her section. She smiled at Rachel and put the half-full ketchup bottle down for Rachel to finish and made her way over to the new customers.

As she was making her way, she saw Kurt talking to some guy that looked oddly familiar. "Stop flirting. You're engaged." She said to the man.

Kurt turned to look at her, "Santana, this is Elliot Gilbert, aka STARCHILD."

"Well holy hot damn!" She said shocked.

Santana's exclamation made Rachel and Dani, who had come over to help Rachel, look over to see what was going on.

Dani could bet money that she heard Rachel's breath hitch.

As for Rachel, she swore her heart stopped when she saw the gorgeous man who was looking at her with a flirtatious smile.

Santana could've sworn he was looking at Dani, she couldn't stop her badassness from showing a little more than usual. "Hey, watch it. She's mine. Make a move and you're dead, gaga."

"What?" He asked confused, he had thought she was with the blonde.

"You heard me!" She had her signature bitch glare trained on him. Her loud outburst turned a few heads their way.

Dani decided to step in, "Babe he's not looking at me."

"Yes he was." Santana insisted.

"No he's not babe, look." Dani said motioning to Elliot as he made his way over to the tiny brunette.

"No way." Santana whispered as she saw the brunette blush and then giggle at whatever Elliot just said to her. "Get it Tiny." She said, happy that said person is allowing herself to move on.

Rachel smiled at the guy in front of her.

"You know you make filling ketchup bottles look sexy." Elliot said with a smirk.

Rachel blushed. "That was weak." She said playfully.

"I know. But it got you to smile didn't it? And I'm pretty sure a saw you blush" he said smiling.

"I suppose it did." She said as she sat the bottles aside.

"Elliot Gilbert." He said with a smile.

"Rachel Berry. So what where you talking to Kurt about?"

"Oh. I was talking about his band. I came to New York to do something and singing is what I want to do."

"Did he accept you in?"

"Yes he did and I am quite excited."

"You in school?" Rachel asked him.

"Yes I am, are you?"

"Yes. I actually go to NYADA."

"Oh cool. I'm at NYU. So what brings you to New York?"

"Broadway." Rachel said simply

"That's cool." He said with a genuine smile.

Kurt and Dani watched the two with smiles, Santana had gone to serve the customers. She refused to keep them waiting any longer than they already had. She needs this job.

* * *

**idk what to do with this...**


End file.
